Got Milk?
by snoozin81
Summary: Brittany is on the search for chocolate milk and enlists her friends to help.


She likes to get to the cafeteria early so she can get her chocolate milk without having to wait in line. Santana says it's because she has a short attention span but Brittany thinks it's just because she doesn't like to wait. Usually, she can cut out of English five minutes early by asking to go to the bathroom or the nurse's office. However, when a random locker search finds a baby sparrow in her locker, she's forced to endure twenty minutes of Ms. Pillsbury and doesn't make it to the lunch room until well after the bell rings.

She waits in line, her foot tapping impatiently against the linoleum every time the line stalls. She tries to peek around the throng of students in front of her but the bodies shift, blocking her view of the milk cooler. When she finally makes it to the front of the line, all the chocolate milk is gone and she feels like she's on the verge of tears.

Things don't improve when she slides into the seat next to Santana because her best friend is leisurely sipping from a brown milk carton. Brittany licks her lips yearningly and it catches Puck's attention on the other side of the table.

"What's with you?" he asks, with a mouth full of pizza.

She sighs, eyeing the carton again. "I really, _really_, wanted some chocolate milk but they ran out before I could get any." Her fingers graze the carton when Santana sits it down on the corner of her tray, but by the way it wobbles, she can tell it's already empty.

"Sorry Britt," Santana offers, sensing her friend's disappointment. "I just finished mine. Don't you usually get here early? How come you were late?"

"Apparently, it's not normal to keep a bird for a pet and it's less normal to keep that non-pet in your locker."

Both Santana and Puck shake their heads and it frustrates her even more because she's not sure what they're saying no to, but they tend to do it a lot when she's around. Leaning her head over onto Santana's shoulder, she desperately tries not to look at the empty milk carton but she's thirsty and she can smell the chocolate on Santana's breath and it's really hard not to stare in the hopes that it'll magically refill itself.

"You know," Puck says, drawing her attention away from the carton again. "The vending machine in the teacher's lounge has chocolate milk in it."

She sits back up, her eyes wide with awe at his insider information. "Really?!" she asks, excitedly.

"And how exactly do you know what the vending machines in the teacher's lounge offer?" Santana interjects.

Puck smirks. "Remember the sub we had for Spanish last week? The one with the nice rack...?"

He uses his hands to indicate big boobs and it causes Santana to roll her eyes. "Yeah, well, let's just say she offered me a chance for some after-school extra credit that involved the couch in the teacher's lounge."

"You're disgusting."

He shrugs, "I can live with that."

"What does your Spanish grade have to do with the milk?" Brittany asks, glancing from Santana to Puck and then back again.

"When I had Ms. Gonzales pressed against the vending machine I may have taken an inventory for future reference."

"Do you think the teachers would let me use the machine to get my milk?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"No," Santana states flatly. "I am not going to let you drag Brittany into your juvenile delinquency. If you get caught you both get suspended and Coach Sylvester will have an aneurysm if Brittany misses Friday's game and Saturday's competition."

"Then I guess she goes without her chocolate milk."

She knows she's pouting and according to her mother it's not very lady like but she really, _really_, wants some chocolate milk even if it means sneaking into the teacher's lounge. She smiles slyly at Puck, and enthusiastically announces, "I'm in. Let's do it."

**-0-0-**

It's easier than she expects it to be. They hide out in an empty classroom until the hallways thin out and everyone is safely tucked into their afternoon classes before cautiously making their way towards the teacher's lounge. Santana opted out, much to Brittany's disappointment, but at least she still has Puck to keep her company.

They peek through the glass in the door to make sure no teachers are milling about before stepping across the threshold. She's surprised at how normal the room looks with its round tables and red plastic chairs. There's nothing that suggests it's a secret layer for adults.

Puck makes himself comfortable by throwing his body down on the thrift store couch that lines one wall. He nods her towards the bank of vending machines and her eyes light up at the long row of chocolate milk just waiting to be purchased. She quickly pulls her wallet out of her book bag and digs through the change compartment until she finds four quarters. She slips them into the slot and presses the E4 button that indicates the line of chocolate milk.

The line shifts and the front jug tips over, snagging on the glass. Brittany gapes at her misfortune and slaps the palm of her hand against the front of the machine in an attempt to get the milk to fall but all it does is cause her hand to sting.

"You might want to step on it Britt," Puck explains, pushing himself up off the couch and joining her in front of the machine. "What's the hold up?"

She slaps the machine again in frustration. "It got stuck on the glass."

"So put a couple more quarters in and the one behind it will push it out."

"I don't have any more quarters." She says solemnly, and then turning towards Puck asks, "Do you?"

He shakes his head no and reaches inside his pockets pulling them inside out so she can see that they are empty. "I spent the last of my pool cleaning money on dip and Berry's slushie bath. I had to borrow money from Finn just to get lunch."

With a sigh Brittany turns back to the vending machine, resting her hands on her hips and leaning her forehead against the glass. She closes her eyes and wills the jug to fall but when she opens them back up the milk is still stuck.

"Do you think Finn would lend me four quarters?"

"Sure," Puck shrugs. "He is a quarterback after all."

**-0-0-**

Brittany waits by the boy's locker room after cheerleading practice and when Finn steps out she greets him with a glowing smile. "Hey Finn," she offers, falling into step beside him.

"Oh! Hey Brittany," he replies awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something," she starts, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. When he nods, she continues. "Puck and I snuck into the teacher's lounge after lunch to get some chocolate milk out of the vending machine because the cafeteria was out when I got there and I just really wanted some chocolate milk...only, the machine ate my quarters and my milk got stuck."

"And you want me to…."

"I want you to get my quarters back for me or maybe you could lend me a dollar so I can un-jam the machine, that way I can at least get the milk."

"I don't have any money Britt. I gave my last dollar to Puck so he could get lunch and I'm not really sure how to get your quarters back. Did you try filling out one of those money back slips?"

"If I did that the teacher's would know I was in there and I'd get in trouble. I just…I thought…Puck said you might be able to help since you're the quarterback and all."

"It's a football position. It doesn't have anything to do with money."

Brittany's brow scrunches in confusion. "So a quarterback isn't really in charge of giving your quarter's back?"

Finn shakes his head no. "I think Puck was pulling your chain."

"But I'm not wearing any chains."

"No..." Finn replies, mirroring Brittany's confusion. "I think he was joking. Teasing you."

"Oh," Brittany sighs in defeat. "I guess I'm not going to be getting my milk today."

Finn shifts his book bag farther up on his shoulder before shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I've got milk and chocolate syrup at home. If you maybe wanted to come over I could make us both some chocolate milk."

"Really?!" Brittany exclaims, bouncing on the heels of her shoes.

When Finn nods, Brittany squeals and throws her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Finn. You're always so nice."


End file.
